OnSlaught
by LavenderKitten
Summary: Ashitare is killing more people then ever, and the Suzaku seishi can't stop him! Together they must find help from a mass murderer to kill Ashitare...and the mass murderer? Is a girl Who has her eye on Nuriko ^.~. R&R please
1. Fury In the Rain

Chapter One Fury in the rain.  
  
She ran.Don't look back!, she told herself in fear. Tears streamed down her face, and whimpering sobs escaped her throat fearfully. Hands infront of her, blindly fleeing into the velvet black night that floated around her softly. She tried to ignore what happened a mere 30 minutes ago. The beast behind her wiped his fanged mouth with a huge muscled hand and followed quickly, into the deep forest away from the town.  
  
Slipping on a patch of mud and hitting her head on a rock she was knocked silly. She muttered, eyes closed, and wiped a hand across her forehead bringing back blood caked in with mud. The past flew into her head shattering her concentration, like a 9 pound hammer swung down with great force onto a delicate porcelain plate.  
  
A little girl, playing with her father giggling and laughing as she was tossed into the air and caught, then promptly swung around in her papa's strong arms. Her mother coming out and smiling warmly at the two.then what happened 30 minutes ago, now going on 40 minutes, hit hard. She was sitting, pulling dried corn from the ear to feed the horses. A loud whinny roared in her ear, and then an inhuman howl. She dropped the basket of corn and ran to the fence, keeping the horses in the pasture. Her father followed quickly the mother right behind. He looked and his mouth fell open, eyes widening. The girl, who looked no older then 17, covered her mouth as her eyes widened too. Horses..all of them.dead.slaughtered and laying on the ground. Tearing apart one not far from her stood a massive..MAN?! No.He looked wolflike..with furred clothes and long hair.she realized at once who it was. "Ashitare."she whispered breathlessly. She had heard stories of the Seiryuu seven and now here one was.slaughtering her horses. She let out a urking type of sound as she fought to keep her stomach down at the onslaught infront of her. Her father roared in anger, her mother cried out in fear.the beast looked up at the sound and wiped a hand across his face, the hand clutched an internal organ. He dropped it and stood from his crouching position to start walking towards them an evil smirk plastered across his face. Her father drew his sword and ran at the beast.obviously misjudging it. The girl screamed as the beast rammed a greatly clawed hand into her fathers chest, twisted his hand around and pulled it out soaking with blood.her father uttered a groan, holding his chest and fell over on his face , blood soaked the ground around him quickly as if it were drinking it. Her mother yelled at her to run, and not look back.she would be behind her.just go. For some reason the girl was dense enough to believe this and ran, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop when she heard the screams of agony behind her.coming from her mother.she didn't scream..but then and only then did she start to cry.  
  
That was it.reliving it made her give up.give up on her life.No! That's not what her mother and father would want.and somehow that gave her strength.she stood and stumbled on, lightening crashing through the air screaming at her to lay down and die! Wait for death! She screamed into the night, "NOOO I WON'T DIIIIE!".  
  
Ashitare pounded on, feet making the ground shake with every bone crushing step. He could smell her now.she was bleeding.that means she would be panicking. He grinned with a grim sense of humor as he ran on faster, lightening reflecting in his deep, hollow eyes.  
  
Rain ran down from the heavens furiously.moans of sorrow escaped the trees as wind rushed through them in violent bouts. The rain pounded faster on her back.or was it not rain.was it tears of pity from the victims Ashitare had murdered before? She ran.ran and ran.not knowing with each step.doom was growing even closer to her. That's the thing about humans.they can't feel impeding doom. They're useless and end up being fools. But she couldn't think of that.all she was thinking of was life. But Ashitare was too fast...within minutes he was less then 30 feet behind her...and she could feel the coldness around her, as well as the shattering footfalls of death closing in on her. She sobbed harder and a crash of thunder mixed with the ferocious roar of triumph as Ashitare pounced. A few raven's in a tree flew off as the blood curdling scream of pain echoed around for miles. 


	2. False Accusations

Chapter 2 False accusations  
  
"Poor girl.", "Neva had a chance." "What kind of monster would do such a thing? No da", were the comments of Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri when they found the girl's body. Nuriko replied calmly, "Monster yes.Ashitare of course.this is just his style...rip it apart have a few bites.then leave it for poor people to find.." Tasuki looked at the girls body one last time.well what was left of it.an arm was missing and her head was 2 feet from the torso. connected only by the spinal cord that was ripped from the body. The face was half ripped off, the skull visible and an eye missing from a socket making the brain visible.if you looked in far enough. Her mouth was twisted in silent horror, eyes staring into oblivion flies flitting around the innards torn messily from the torso and scattered around sloppily. Legs ripped and slashed hanging over the branch of a tree beside her body. The girl had to be dead for some time now, her skin starting to bloat and turning an unfriendly shade of green brown. Blood matted her hair in a giant knot. Making himself look away from it Tasuki shook his head, "That bastard.I dun even know the girl.I dun even LIKE girls but this one I pity.a simple death would have been much better.and then having your body disgraced and mangled.it's not right." Chichiri merely nodded, "Ashitare isn't right, no da." Nuriko nodded urgently, "Yes he's stupid.How dare he hurt a fellow woman." Tamahome and Tasuki sweatdropped. "What do you mean fellow woman?! You're a MAN Nuriko." Nuriko sighed dramatically, "I know that.But im so beautiful I feel as if I'm one of them.." Tasuki sweatdropped again, "Trust me Nuriko.Ya dun wanna be a woman." Nuriko patted his head, "Silly Tasuki I know you're jealous but not everyone can be as beautiful as me.in fact noone IS as beautiful as Moi." he gave a kitty grin and Tamahome pinched the bridge of his nose while Tasuki festered, "Why would I be jealous of a gay guy?" Nuriko smacked him, "Shutup Mr. scary face." Tasuki got up, head big with a scary face, "I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN OVER THAT LITTLE KID BUT NO YA HAD TA BRING IT UP AGAIN!!" Chichiri smiles, "Da and as I said before, your body is as equally scary" Tasuki simmered, "Aw Shut it monk!" Tamahome watched with a sweatdrop, "Helloooo Can anyone remember we're standing in human organs..?" Nuriko squealed and edged away from the nearest body part, "Ah Yes.Well all we can do is go on to Hong-nan and tell Hotohori about this." Chichiri nodded and plucked a flower from a nearby plant and rested it carefully infront of the girls body, "da.I pay my respects.I wish you luck in the afterlife.We will mourn you.." Tasuki nodded softly, as did Tamahome and Nuriko bowed his head slightly. Chichiri finished his little prayer and began to move on, Tamahome following, "Come on Tasuki! Hurry it up!" Nuriko followed after Tamahome, "Yeah Mr. scary face, hurry up" Tasuki got a frustration mark, "Would stop that already?!" "Not so fast!", a voice echoed behind them. The four turned around, not noticing the villagers behind them. "They musta killed the headman and is family!" Nuriko looked at them blankly, "We did Wha?!" 


End file.
